User blog:Showdown616/The Last Soiree
I couldn't leave without leaving everyone a little message about what you mean to me. And if I forget you PLEASE PLEASE blame it on my head and not my heart. I still love you. Sarah You're flawless, perfect, any every other good quality. Our PM chat sessions are something I will NEVER forget no matter how much time passes. You're an excellent friend and you really got me through some dark days. I'm eternally grateful for that. And don't worry, I don't think of you any less than before. I still love you. Narah, forever. xo ♣ Cam My buddy. Words just can't do our friendship over the past 3 years any justice. You're flawless, point blank. The fact that you could put up with all my constant idiotic things...you truly deserve a medal. Love you. Forever and always. ♥ Catie Again, I don't think words could do our friendship justice. You introduced to Grey's Anatomy, aka the best show ever and for that alone I'm eternally grateful. You're a great person, an even better friend, and our friendship is something I'll treasure for a long time. Can't wait to make new memories ♥ Rob Ugh, what can I say? Through all our ups and down, I've never stopped loving you. I don't even think that's possible. You're headed for great things, I know it. Can't wait to see your work on the big or small screen one day. xo Jake Even though we haven't spoken in quite some time, I'll always cherish and remember all those talk page/pm sessions we used to have. You're a great person. I'll miss you. ♥ Hunter Bae, omg I love you so much. You're hilarious and our ratchet chat/AHS livechatting are some of my favorite wiki memories. Charlie Hunnam fan club buddies for life ♥ Lizzy Chat was always fun and you're hilarious. I'm going to miss you a lot. Lizzy Swift will always be my favorite wiki conflict ever. Take care ♥ Alex Had so much fun chatting about 90210, Desperate Housewives, etc. You're a sweet, funny, and kind person. Never forget it. xo Joanna I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to you. You're perfect, stand up for what you believe in, a great friend, and all around great person. Take care. You're gonna do great things ♥ Derek Seriously, you're one of the nicest/loyalist guys I know. You're a great friend and I always admired how you're not afraid to give your opinion, even if it's unpopular. Gossip Girl buddies for life, xo Red You are one hyper boy. But that's a good thing. It's good to be hyper, sometimes. You're a great and loyal friend and I really am going to miss you. ♥ Dani Girl, you're perfect. You're a great friend and you never back down in what you believe in, which is excellent. Take care xo Annie Girl, you're amazing. You're such a great friend and dynamic person. You're gonna do great things and go great places in your life. I hope you enjoy ♥ Tori (Got2B) You're probably the sweetest person I know. It's been great getting to know you. You're amazing and I hope you always stay that way xo Tori (Kiki) You're hilarious and you always have a way of making things much more interesting. You're a great person, and don't ever forget it. ♥ Ash You're a great friend and it's been a pleasure getting to know you. Take care ♥ CC You're hilarious, blunt, straightforward and I love it. You're an awesome person and you better stay that way xo Xav You're probably the sweetest guy I know and I hope you never change. I love how optimistic you are and you're a great person to be around. Love you ♥ Kieran It was so nice having a Grey's viewer other than Catie finally join the wiki! You're a great guy and a nice person and you deserve nothing but the best. Never change xo Kaylin You're one of the sweetest people I know and an overall amazing person. Take care ♥ CeCe You are one of my favorite wikians. You're sweet, not afraid to speak your mind, and an overall amazing person. Love you ♥ Yazzy Again, one of the sweetest people on the wiki. I love you so much and you're nothing short of amazing. Take care xo Lauren You're a fantastic admin. You're hilarious, blunt, and very mature. Loved bonding with you over shows. Take care ♥ Camille Cami, you're hilarious, mature, and an all around amazing person. Hope you do great things in life ♥ Christina You're hilarious and it's been a real treat getting to know you these past few months. Take care ♥ If I forget you PLEASE PLEASE know that you are loved and that I will miss just the same. You're all beautiful and amazing people. Well, this is it. It's been an amazing three years and I wouldn't trade it in for anything. Before I go, I want to leave you all with this quote from one of my favorite shows, just a daily reminder that life, even in it's darkest days and deepest despairs, is very wonderful. Take care. XOXO, Gossip Girl. ♥ Category:Blog posts